Tacticians Heart
by Dudefromthestreet
Summary: Mark, the tactician from Fire Emblem 7, reveals his identity and insights on the events of lycianpheraensacaen war aginst Nergal. My first fanfic, as long as it helps, any criticism is welcome. Rated T to be safe.


It happened too soon. Seriously, it did. And it was not supposed to happen. Before I continue with my woe-ridden tale, I gotta tell you about me. My name is Mark. I am a Kronos Lord, one of the few blessed by the goddess (If you call it a blessing) who can travel through time. And that can be both good AND bad. Right now, for example, I happen to be stuck in the time of the Dragon Campaign. The Campaign is the time in which the lords Hector and Eliwood and the lady Lyndis joined forces and took down the evil warlord Nergal. Except Nergal was a sickly kind of bugger who relied on magic and his freakish Morphs to rule the world. And Eliwood was a class A wuss. And Hector was a stupid jock. And Lyndis…

Well forget her. Anyway back to my original story. The Kronos Lords normally mysteriously disappear after a major war is won. In other words no one cares about them. I sort of fast forwarded time in order to see WHEN I got forgotten, and that was about the time Lyndis and the peabrain(Hector) got married. But here I am, forgotten at the site of the battle on dread Isle. And no one remembered me. Lucky me. Wonderful, lucky me. Joyful ,wonderful, lucky, lil-old me.

One of the problems with us Kronos Lords is that we can NOT time travel when we are involved in a major world event. We have to see it through before we travel through time, otherwise terrible things happen. There might be a horrible time rift and Navy SEALS might go around shooting all the dragons, or a Panzer bursts through the walls of The Royal Castle in Bern. Anyway I was stuck here.

_2 Days Later_

Well things certainly have improved. I just got found by some nice looking people. They even have a nice sounding name. They happen to be with some organization known as The Black Fang. They moved me to some detainment camps. Oh well, at least it's better than sleeping on the forest floor. Well any minute now, some chick is gonna interrogate me. Apparently all prisoners are interrogated and if they are not guilty of whatever crime charged against them, they get set free!!! But knowing my luck, I'd probably get sentenced to death over a slow fire. Or my toenails will get pulled out. Anyway I was hearing some footsteps. The door opened. And whom should I see? It was her. She was one of my best friends during the Mercenary Wars a long time ago. And she hadn't changed at all. Her blue hair, her tall figure, her gaze and her voice seemed so familiar. But it couldn't be her. I heard her death cry. I thought she was dead. And apparently she recognized me as well. "M-Mark?!?!? Bu-But, you…" She nearly fainted. It was her, Ursula. We had…something special back then, but we were both young. Well technically she was young. Kronos Lords don't age too easily. " Mark, where have you been the past 10 years? Why did you go? Didn't you say we would stay together forever? I lost 10 years of my life looking for you. Why...?" She closed her eyes. I remembered those days. Ursula and I had been the best of friends. She was interested in magic and I taught her all I could. Our friendship soon became love and well, you know how things go after that. But it was horrible. After I heard what I thought was her death cry, I left. I just stopped being in the war. I wandered until I was forgotten and my pain was gradually forgotten. But she turned up now. I closed my eyes and remembered all the times we had together. When I finally opened my eyes Ursula was looking at me like she did in the old times. Her eyes were bright and every part of her body seemed to radiate light. She took my hand and led me her room. She closed the door. " Mark" she said " why did you leave me? Please, I have to know. Please" She started to cry. Ursula never cried. I was so astonished that I did something unexpected. I _kissed_ her. And she stopped crying. She kissed me back and she blushed furiously. I will never forget her like that. She was special to me. And I was special to her.

Ursula had joined the Black Fang in order to find me. She did all she could, but she never found any trace of me in any part of the world. The Black Fang had allowed my presence. They acknowledged me as a master of magic and they were eager to keep me in the company. But there was one woman who laughed maliciously at my arrival. Her creepy black hair and those yellow eyes scared the shit out of me. She didn't radiate morph, but she wasn't entirely human either. I told Ursula and she laughed. "Oh that's just Sonia. She's Brendan's wife. She is quite scary but you get use to it." Ursula began to ask me many questions after some time. "Why don't you look a day older than when I first met you, Mark? What are you doing here? Do you still?"-Lets forget that question. She just had plenty of questions ok? I could not tell her about my power. Kronos-Lords that tell any human of their presence almost always ends up maimed horribly. It didn't matter who, when, or why they told someone. I longed to tell Ursula about everything. But I did NOT want to end up dead. Ursula loved the Black Fang. Ever since she joined, when she was 20, she began to enjoy her life as a mercenary. I was happy for her. But…I knew something was going to happen. In the Future I recalled hearing something about the Black Fang getting exterminated. But I dismissed this suspicion. I should have listened to it.

About 2 months later, we arrived at the Royal Castle at Bern. Apparently the Black Fang was sending Jaffar and Nino, the daughter of Brendan and Sonia, to assassinate the prince. Ursula was being sent to confirm that the prince and Nino died. Nino was to be killed after the assassination. I was quite surprised. Nino thought of Ursula as her sister, and Ursula played with Nino every day. Ursula seemed quite calm, but when she came to my tent that night she was weeping her eyes out. "If Jaffar doesn't kill Nino, I'll have to do it. And he won't. Jaffar is attached to Nino, the only person he cares about. I don't want to do this Mark. Please, don't get involved in this. If you were to be killed by Jaffar I'd be lost without you. Please Mark, stay away from the battlefield." To console her, I kissed her. We shared one last moment together, and she left. Later that night some intruders were seen heading into the castle. Unfortunately it was Eliwood/Hector and the usual band of nitwits. And they seemed much stronger. Watching from my position, I saw them hack through the Black Fang mercilessly. And then they were against Ursula.

Ursula was surrounded by archers and although she put up a strong fight, she fell in the end. It was too much. I loved Ursula, and she loved me. But watching her die was horrible. I couldn't bear it. About 3 minutes later, Lyndis found me. She was obviously delighted and was so happy she found me. But I didn't care. Ursula was dying. Lyndis sensed something wrong. "Mark, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. After all we are friends right?" "Yeah. Sure. Go tell everyone you found me. I have something important to do." I watched her run off. I went to Ursula's body. "I guess this is the end isn't it?" Ursula was breathing heavily. " It was so much fun being with you. I guess…I hope one day we can meet again. I love you Mark" Her eyes closed. She was almost dead. Softly I said to her " Ursula, I failed you. I could have saved your life. But I didn't. I should have. I want you to know that I love you. Don't ever forget me, not even in the next world all right?"

I left her and I went to join Eliwood and the others.


End file.
